respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Semi-Automatic Sniper
The Semi-Automatic Sniper ' is a new sniper rifle introduced in Summer Camp 2 as the last prize of the final tier of Trial 4. It has excellent Damage, excellent Range, excellent Accuracy and great Agility. Strategy sas.png|Semi-Automatic Sniper In Menu. SAM FRONT.jpg|Semi-Automatic Sniper Equipped View. SAM BACK.jpg|Semi-Automatic Sniper Equipped View. 1443018269016.png|Semi-Automatic Sniper Equipped. SAM scoped in.jpg|The Semi-Automatic Sniper's Scope. SAM RELOADING.jpg|Animation When Reloading. SAM TITLE.jpg|Semi-Automatic Sniper In Start Screen. This is a sniper with a very low damage per bullet, but due to it's very fast rate of fire, it can instantly neutralize most enemies (except Elite Enemies, because they have way too much health). Due to it's high rate of fire, usually both bullets hit the target (usually at mid to close range); but sometimes, enemies with Agility boosting gears may successfully avoid getting hit by the second bullet (at extreme long ranges only). Any player who is not wearing 30% extra Health or the Biker Bandana (and 10% extra Health) cannot survive two body shots of this weapon. Two headshots are capable of killing anyone but if your opponent is wearing 30% extra Health armor then a ''single headshot is not capable of killing him. [[Camping|'''Camping]]:' Same way like the normal Sniper Rifle, click [Rifle: Guide|here]] to see the camping way of any Sniper. 'Run And Gun: 'This Sniper Rifle can also be used to Run and Gun because of it high Agility and fast fire rate. '''WARNING: You must be very skilled to be able to do this! Due to the lack of aim, you need to get very close to your enemy to kill him! ' Analysis '''Advantages *Extreme firing speed, it is capable of killing most players in less than half of a second. (Body shots) *Headshots are instant kills. *Infinite Range. *Very accurate. *Great Agility when carrying this weapon. *Very fast reload for a Sniper. 'Disadvantages' *Cannot kill players with 30% extra Health if both shots are body shots. **Biker Bandana with 10% Health survives both body shots, too. *Due to its high rate of fire, it depletes its ammo very fast. *Only has 2 rounds. *No crosshair. *Have to reload often. *Lowest Damage per shot out of all Snipers, taking 2 or 3 shots to kill someone depending on their choice of armor. * Like all Snipers, it's hard to hit moving targets. * Less accurate than most snipers. Difficult to hit both shots on quickly moving targets far away. * High recoil Trivia *Despite the fact that this weapon is semi-automatic and has no bolt-action, this weapon is most likely based off the Accuracy International Arctic Warfare (L118A1) sniper rifle. *This weapon uses the animations used by the Anti Material Sniper. *Although the clip looks as if it would hold plenty to ammo, it only carries a mere 2 rounds, meaning your shots must be accurate. *This weapon has 2 bullets but has a smaller clip size than the DMR-003 which has 8 bullets. *It has the most stat bars in the game, having a total of 15 bars out of 16 bars. *Its scope is the same as the Anti Material Sniper's, making it the second weapon to use an existing scope design. **The first one is the Winter Ghost Rifle following the Scoped Assault Rifle's scope. *If you took a very close look, the Semi-Automatic Sniper's scope zoom range is lower than of the Anti Material Sniper's zoom range. * This is the second Sniper Rifle that's available for an Event prize, the first being the Hunter Rifle. * The Semi-Automatic Sniper's rate of fire is as close as the rate of fire of the Blunderbuss although the Semi-Automatic Sniper's much faster. * In the hands of a skilled player, this is debatabley one of the best snipers second to only the DMR-003. See also * Sniper Rifle * Anti Material Sniper * Hunter Rifle * DMR-003 * Black-Naga Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Snipers